


The Ghost Monument Revisited

by wanderingstoryteller



Series: No one ever said this life would be simple [24]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Rare Pairings, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingstoryteller/pseuds/wanderingstoryteller
Summary: The Doctor and her friends find themselves at the heart of a desperate battle to defend a refuge camp full or war orphans against the Stenza. Just when all hope appears lost, two old friends come to the rescue with a rusty old cargo ship.Also the Doctor, Yaz, and Angstrom totally have a threesome, because why not.(This one actually makes sense even if you haven't read the rest of the series.)





	The Ghost Monument Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks. I hope you like this one. I just rewatched "Ghost Monument," and was reminded how hot Angstrom is. As she is a canonically lesbian character in the first season of the Thirteenth Doctor, I thought she totally deserved her own smutty threesome story with the Doctor and Yaz. 
> 
> There is also a bit of plot and feels because apparently I can't write smut without those. Enjoy.

The Doctor did not often lose hope. It was a slippery creature best held onto because if you lost it once you might never find it again. Being faced with defending a desert refugee camp, made up mostly of war orphans against an encroaching Stenza horde was pushing even the Doctor’s optimism to its limits.

She’d watched Pompeii burn, she’d watched Lisbon burn, she’d watched San Francisco burn, she’d watched a lot of places burn. She had learned to recognize the deep ache she got in the pit of her stomach when everyone wasn’t going to live. For all her nobility, she always knew perfectly well when she wasn’t going to be able to protect anyone but her companions, herself and maybe one or two others.

She was without her TARDIS due to a series of unfortunate events and had almost nothing, well almost nothing, to protect the camp. She had her whits and sometimes, at least on good days, those were enough. She’d reasoned the Stenza war leader, tried to bribe him, tried to threaten him, even begged him and none of it had worked. He planned to murder everyone in the camp as his rightful prey, intergalactic Red Circle humanitarian aid workers included.

She’d tried to call for help every way she could think but no one came. She tried to build a shortwave transport but the Stenza fried it. The only thing still holding back the swarming Stenza’s was the shield she had barely cobbled together from spare wires and parts. It was holding but it wouldn’t for long.

As she ran around trying desperately to keep the shield shimmering, to save if not the day at least the minute, she heard a sudden cry go up. People started pointing to the sky. Instinctively the Doctor reached out and grabbed Yaz’s arm. She had kept all her companions close. If she was very lucky she just might be able to get all of them out with her, them and the little girl that had been clinging to Grahams hand since they arrived, they’d have to take her too.

“Doctor!” yelled one of the Red Circle workers “Open the shields, the rescue ship’s come. It’s come like they promised.”

The Doctor looked up to see a huge hunk of metal hovering. It somewhat reminded her of a ship called a Firefly from an earth TV series that Yaz really liked. It was taking heavy fire from the Stenza hordes. She waved her sonic, opening a hole in the dome of her blue energy shield just big enough to let it in.

The descent of the huge ship, right down onto the clear space at the center of camp the caused every poorly constructed emergency tent that hadn’t fallen down yet to collapse. A cargo hatch popped open and a wavy brunette woman with bleached tips wearing a flight suit with with goggles on her head strode down the hatch. The Doctor had never thought she’d ever see Angstrom again but damn was she happy to see her. Hope bloomed in her heart like a snowdrop on the first false day of spring.

The former Rally of the Twelve Galaxies Contestant had a microphone in her hand. “We’re here to save you. Leave everything, form a line, get the children on first.”

The few remaining aid workers and adults began to scrambling to try and comply. Half the children were afraid of the ship and the rest all tried to get on at once. The Doctor couldn’t pay much attention to that. The shield generator started to smoke. She banged on it more. It was truly starting to fail now. It had to hold, it just had to.

“Yaz, Ryan, Graham, go help get people onto the ship.”

Graham scoped up the little girl who had attached herself to him like a shadow and handed her to Ryan who’s have an easier time carrying her, “Alright Doc, come on Ryan.”

Yaz resisted though. “I’m staying with you.”

The Doctor wanted to argue but then the shield generator actually caught on fire and she had to focus. Yaz helped as much as she could, mostly holding things or poking buttons as the Doctor directed her.

All around them the camp began to empty and then it was empty just as the shields began to fail. From the ramp Angstrom yelled into her microphone, “Come one Doctor, we’re leaving with or without you.”

Except the Doctor was literally sustaining the shield with her sonic by then. She knew that in the time it would take her to run to the ship the shields would fall and the ship would be hit by one of the energy cannons before they could ever take off.

“Yaz. Go.”

“No!”

“If you love me, then go. I can get myself out of this. I can’t get both of us.”

At the start of their relationship, in the first brilliant blinding flush of love, Yaz would have argued. They’d had a year though and Yaz knew her mate well enough to trust her. She had to, she was the Doctor, her Doctor.

She kissed her once, praying that her god of old earth, and then ran for the ship. The Doctor held the shield until the ship was in the air, opening the top of the shield to let them out. Then she made as much peace as she could with herself. She really didn’t want to die, especially because she wasn’t sure the Stenza would give her a chance to regenerate. Everyone else was safe though, that was what mattered.

What she didn’t expect was to be bonked in the head by a rope ladder. “Grab on you bloody idiot!” yelled down a burly brunet man. The Doctor had never expected to ever see Epzo again either. She grabbed the ladder and began to climb as the shield popped and exploded, setting most of the camp on fire behind her. Several sets of strong hands yanked her into the cargo hold as the ship began to take fire.

Yaz grabbed her and kissed her properly then. It was touch or go after that clearing the atmosphere of Ozymandias but Angstrom managed, she had once been a great Albarian pilot. Once they were safely out of the orbital pull, she engaged the ships ancient hyperdrive and were on their way.

It took a long time to get the refugees settled and fed. Having the Red Circle workers really helped, they’d a lot of experience in the matter. Angstrom pretty much just showed them where everything was in cavernous cargo hold and left them to it.

Once things had calmed down the Doctor joined Angstrom and Epzo on the bridge.

“You really saved us there,” said Graham. “How did you know we needed help?”

Armstrong paused in tapping at the keys of her consul, “We didn’t. We came to pick up the refugees.”

“You Rescue Rangers now?” asked Ryan.

Graham blinked, “ain’t you a bit young to know that show lad?”

“Gran had old VHS tapes of it, I used to watch them when I was little.”

Armstrong obviously didn’t get the reference but gathered the general idea. “Pretty much. Once I got my half of the prize I bought a small terraformed moon and started gathering up my family. The funny thing though was once I’d gotten all of my surviving close kin, plenty of them had other kin and friends they wanted to help. I just kept gathering people. I used about half my remaining winnings to help start building on the moon and the rest to buy and run this bucket of bolts.”

The Doctor breamed. “Good for you.”

“So what about you?” Yaz asked Epzo. “No offense but you never struck me as the hero sort.”

The Muxteran pilot put his feet up on the consul. “I’m not. I just got bored of sitting on a large pile of money. That and I really can’t sleep unless I’m in danger,”

“I asked him if he wanted to help and he grudgingly agreed.” explained Angstrom. “He’s useful even if he keeps trying to smoke cigars on the bridge.”

As if on cue he fished a familiar looking sort of cigar out of his coat, “Why shouldn’t I. We got all the refugee children out, that’s a victory and I always smoke one when I have a victory. I can afford to now.”

“Because it is not a victory until we get them all safely to Haven and also because if you put any smoke in this recycled air we’ll be smelling it for days.”

“Life of the party you are.”

“Like you are either?” With a grin she rummaged around in a cabinet and came up with a bottle of something golden and a couple of glasses. “Now as to a victory drink, that was can all enjoy.

“She’s got 1.6 trillion crin and she still buys rotgut.” He still accepted the glass she gave him.

“I had $1.6 trillion crin, not so much anymore. It takes all the interest off what I’ve got left to keep this boat in the sky.”

“I think she just has bad taste.”

“That too.” Angstrom held up her glass. “To Lost Hope, the finest old refugee transport in the Twelve Galaxies.”

They all drank to that, at least all of them except the little girl that was curled up in Grahams lap. It really was rotgut but Yaz had had an increasing amount of experience with that lately, so she didn’t even cough. Ryan did not fare as well, although Graham barely even blinked.

They all talked for a bit and then Graham began to yawn. Lacking any better option he and went to go bed down with the refugees and Ryan followed him carrying the sleeping child. Yaz and the Doctor had no sooner stepped out into the hallway than Angstrom followed, “Listen, if you want somewhere better to crash than the cargo bay, my room will at least be quieter and I’ve got a shower.”

Yaz perked up at the mention of the shower.

“We couldn’t impose,” said the Doctor.

“Actually, we really could,” said Yaz. She’d seen how crowded the cargo bay was and had very little optimism as to the current state of the ship’s public bathroom.

Angstrom led them down the hall to a small captain’s quarters. There wasn’t room for much in the room other than a double bed, a small desk, and a door to a tiny bathroom.

Yaz shed her coat and made a beeline for the bathroom. She’d had baby spit up in her hair since an incident earlier that day.

Angstrom began to take down extra blankets and pillows from a cabinet, “You two can take the bed, I’ll kip on the floor. I’ve slept on harder things than blankets and carpet.”

The Doctor leaned against the wall and shook her head. “We’re not going to tuft you out of your bed, not after you saved our lives.”

“You sure? I’m pretty sure my mother’s ghost will come back to haunt me if I am ever anything less than hospitable to guests, Albarian values and all that.”

“We’ll be fine. Yaz looks so tired I’m pretty sure she’ll fall asleep the moment she lies down.”

Angstrom sat down on the edge of the bed, the ghost of a smile dancing across her lips. “So you two have totally gotten together since I last saw you.”

“Yup.”

“You make a good pair.”

It occured to the Doctor then that there was a certain degree of interest, even appreciation in the way that Angstrom looked at her. She also had to admit to herself that once she got a good look at the Albarian under non crisis circumstances, she was rather attractive.The Doctor would be the first to admit that she really had a thing for strong women, although that had been true in all of her regenerations.

The bathroom door cracked open and the moment was lost. Angstrom stood up. “Towel?”

“Yea.”

She fetched one from the same cabinet and brought it to Yaz. She did not avert her gaze when the young woman reached through the cracked door for the towel. Yaz noticed and took the towel with a slight smile.

She wrapped the towel around herself and then stepped from the bathroom to retrieve a comb from her discarded coat. She cast the Doctor a questioning glance, the Doctor gave a shrug.

Yaz sat down on the edge of the bed and began to untangle her hair. When she looked up she caught Angstrom looking at her again. Instead of looking away, Angstrom slightly arched an eyebrow.

Yaz smiled again, “Interested?” She’d never actually been that great at flirting but she managed well enough. She found words tended to be very effective.

“Perhaps.” She looked towards the Doctor and got a nod and a smile.

The Doctor was also not particularly talented at flirting. She had a very charming smile, but since she used it all the time it was hard to tell when she was deliberately trying to charm anyone.

“This isn’t just a ploy to get the bed is it?” Angstrom asked Yaz with a grin, “Because I already offered it to your girlfriend and she wouldn’t take it.”

“Maybe.”

That just made Angstrom grin harder. There was so much want in her eyes. She took a step towards the bed and then paused. “Just so that were all on the same page, is this a both of you thing, or an I fuck you as your girlfriend watches thing?”

“Which do you want?” asked the Doctor.

“Both of you.”

That was all the invitation the Doctor needed, she pushed away from the wall, shedding her coat as she walked. Angstrom reached for her and they met in a passionate kiss. The Doctor tangled her hands in the other woman’s unruly hair, she’d been wanting to do that for a long time.

Yaz rather forgot about detangling her hair. She loved watching the Doctor kissing another woman nearly as much as she loved kissing the Doctor.

Angstrom’s hands were almost frantic as she began to tug at the Doctor’s clothing. The Doctor helped by pulling off her own shirt once Armstrong pulled down her braces for her. Her new black sports bra went the same way.

The Doctor laughed warmly at her eagerness, “been a while has it?”

Angstrom nipped her ear for that as she started on the Doctor’s pants, “since I’ve had sex or just had a threesome?”

“Either.” The laces of the Doctor’s boots proved confusing tangle.

“Been a bit busy playing hero lately, doesn’t leave a lot of time for a personal life.” She shrugged off her coat.

The Doctor helped tug up her shirt and kissed her again once it was over her head. “Don’t you get lonely?”

“I’ve been lonely since my wife died. Sex doesn’t help with that. Nothing but founding Haven and piloting Forlorn Hope ever have.”

The mood sputtered and died a terrible death.

Yaz saved the day by choosing that moment to stand up and drop her towel. Angstrom forgot what she was going to say next as she turned to appreciatively take in the sight of the naked young woman.

“Your still wearing too many clothes,” Yaz told her before stepping forward to start tugging at her belt.

“Am I now?” her grin was back. She tugged off her own slightly stained bra and then sat down on the edge of the bed to make it easier for Yaz to tug off her boots so she could get her pants off.

The Doctor sat half kneeling on the bed so she could touch Angstrom. She to trailed a hand down her body, cupping a small breast in her palm and running her thumb over a nipple. The pilot shuddered with need.

“Tell us what you want,” she whispered warmly.

“Touch me as your girlfriend keeps doing what she’s doing,” she murmured.

Once Yaz had triumphed over Angstrom’s surprisingly complicated boots, she’d proceeded to fully liberate the pilot of her pants. Now she was kissing a trail up her inner thigh with a clear destination in mind.

“Fuck, fuck, oh fuck.” Angstrom tangled her hands in the dark haired woman’s wet hair when she brought the tip of her tongue to her clit.

While Yaz did not have the Doctor’s centuries of experience in such arts, she had a fair bit of natural talent and reasonable amount of experience for a human only in her second decade.

The Doctor kissed a line down Angstrom’s neck to her shoulder, nipping there lightly, before bringing her mouth to her neglected right breast. She traced her fingers over the pilots lean waist and muscled stomach.

“You don’t skip on the crunches do you?”

Whatever Angstrom might have said was lost when Yaz shifted from short hard licks to suck directly on her clit. The pilot moaned and had to fight down the urge to pull Yaz’s hair too hard.

When she started to get really loud, the Doctor kissed her again. She pressed a bit harder on the nipple she had trapped between her fingers and Angstrom moaned against her mouth. That inspired her to press a bit harder and nip her bottom lip.

The pilot broke the kiss to cry out properly as her release took her, her whole body trembling.

Yaz stood up, rubbing a slight kink out of the back of her neck before leaning forward to kiss the Doctor.

The Doctor pulled back after a moment, a mischievous smile crinkling the skin at the edges of her eyes. She caught Yaz’s wrist and bodily pulled her onto the bed between her and Angstrom.

“Hey!” She quickly forgot her objections as the Doctor began to kiss her.

“Mirror what I do to her, she’ll love that,” the Doctor told their friend.

Almost methodically they worked Yaz over, kissing and nipping at her neck and doing the same to her breasts and stomach. Things got very interesting when the Doctor reached her lovers spread legs.

She briefly pressed two fingers into her eager body, withdrew them, and then gave Yaz an almost manic smile.

To Angstrom she said. “Press two fingers into her with mine.”

“That won’t hurt her?”

“Nah, she’ll love it. Right Yaz?”

“Yea.” It should have been impossible to blush in the middle of a threesome but Yaz managed.

The actual logistics were a little awkward and clumsy but they managed. Yaz gasped at the wonderful feeling of stretching. When she looked down, just the visual alone, of two separate women’s hands pressing into her did a lot for her. When the Doctor brought two fingers from her other hand to rub her clit, she was lost.

She threw her head back and just enjoyed. With both hands on her, the Doctor was at too difficult an angle to kiss her. Angstrom was not and she did.

When she began to feel Yaz’s body clenching with orgasm she ended the kiss to whisper in her ear, “Go on pretty girl, come on your lover’s fingers and mine.”

Yaz did and then she did a second and a third time in very quick succession. She could not have really said, even if pressed, if it had truly been three separate orgasms or just one really long one with several high points.

She stretched out sleepily to watch as the Doctor and Angstrom continued their activities.

The Doctor crawl over Angstrom, clearly with certain ambitions. The pilot laughed and rolled them, pinning the Doctor beneath herself.

Yaz very much appreciated the way the muscles in the woman’s arms flexed when she held down her lover.

“Nuh-uh. I want to fuck you first hon.”

“Do you now?”

“Oh yes.” She crushed her lips against the Doctor’s and pressed a hand against her slick cunt without wasting any time. She fucked her roughly, three fingers inside of her, quick and deep.

The Doctor moaned, her mouth half open with pleasure, her back already arching just a little bit.

Angstrom began to curl her fingers up with each inward press and the Doctor was lost. She made a lot of not terribly dignified sounds. She might have even sworn in gallifreyan when the pilot shifted her hand just enough to brush at her clit with her thumb every few strokes.

The Doctor came hard, clawing at the cheap synthetic sheets. By the time she was aware of much of anything, Angstrom had rolled off of her and Yaz had snuggled up beside her.

“I am still going to fuck you,” announced the Doctor.

“Might want to catch your breath first,” she looked terribly smug, also achingly good. She’d stretched out on the Doctor’s other side, like a lounging big cat, lean body gloriously naked. The Doctor couldn’t help but notice what wonderful muscles she had beneath her skin.

“Don’t underestimate me,”

“Oh?”

The Doctor pushed up on one elbow and reached for the woman beside her. When she traced her fingers between her legs she found her as slick and ready as she herself had been only a few minutes before.

For all her bravado, Angstrom made a very appreciative sound and shifted to give the Doctor better access.

The Doctor circled her clit once, causing her to make another pleasing sound, then she slipped two fingers into her warmth. “How do you like it then? Slow and gentle or quick and hard?”

“Somewhere in between actually.”

“I can do that.”

She began to steadily and firmly press her fingers in and out of the flushed pilot. Yaz leaned over her to kiss the moaning woman, she loved watching but never for too long. Between the two of them, they had Angstrom clutching at the sheets and trembling with orgasm soon enough.

They all collapsed into a sated pile on the small bed. After a bit of wiggling they managed to get into a comfortable enough tangle with Yaz curled up between them. Angstrom turned off the lights by clapping her hands and they all drifted off.

 

Painfully early in the morning there was a loud banging on the door.

“Hey Angstrom,” boomed Epzo.

“What?”

“The Red Circle workers say they need re-hydration salts and anti diarrhea meds for the kids. Where do we keep those again?”

She sounded deeply annoyed. “With the other meds.”

“Which are?”

“In the med bay.”

“There’s like a shitload of cabinets in there.”

Angstrom cursed in several languages. “Fine, I’ll come show you. Meet me in the med bay in a couple minutes.

She clapped her hands once to bring up the lights and began to dress in quick, practiced motions. “You two can keep sleeping. No point in all of us getting up.”

She blew them both a kiss and ducked out the door.

“No morning sex then,” said Yaz sounding somewhat disappointed.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” said the Doctor who began nuzzling at her exposed neck. “Unless you’ve gotten bored of me.”

“Never.”

 

…

 

Later in the day Graham came and found the Doctor where she was making herself useful by conducting some basic repairs in the engine room. Graham followed the buzzing sound of his friend’s sonic screwdriver until he discovered her lying on her back under a tangle of electrical wires.

Graham sat down on a large pipe because he never saw any point in standing when he didn’t have to. “Hey Doc.”

“Hey Graham, what’s up,” she kept buzzing at the wires.

“I’ve been thinking.”

“About.”

“I want to take Evie back to earth.”

The buzzing stopped. The Doctor sat up. “Permanently?”

“I want to adopt her.”

“That’s a big decision.”

“Poor little mite doesn’t have anyone.”

“She’ll be safe on Haven.”

“She still won’t have a family there. I can give her that.”

“Graham…” the Doctor had her nose slightly scrunched the way she did when she was going to tell someone something they didn’t want to hear.

“I have thought about this. I know I’m far too old to be caring for a child. I know I might not have enough time left to see her into adulthood. Hell, I know the cancer might come back any day. She’s just so little and afraid though. If she doesn’t have someone to love her and keep her safe, at least until she’s bigger and stronger, she just might not make it at all, or if she does it won’t be as a whole person. I want to give her a real home, somewhere she can just be a child, for as long as I can.”

“Graham, you know we can’t take a traumatized child along on our adventures and you can’t just leave a child that young on her own in Sheffield. If you adopt Evie, you won’t really be able to travel with me anymore, at least not very often.”

“I know Doc,” he reached out to press her shoulder. “Like I said, I’ve thought this through. It’s been a blast seeing the universe with you. I wouldn’t trade it for anything, except…”

She covered his hand with her own, “Some things matter more.”

“Yes. It’s funny, I never was a father but being Ryan’s grandad has changed me so much. It’s one of the few things in my life I’m truly proud of. Now there’s this little girl who needs me.”

“And you think you can be a good dad to Evie?”

“I think I can try. “

“This is what you really want?”

“Yes.”

“You told Ryan?”

“Yea, I talked it over with him first. He understands.”

“I’ll help you then.”

She had faced so many endless changes in her life, even changed her face thirteen times, and yet she really hated change. Losing companions always hurt, even when it was for happy reasons. She’d had so much practice though, she managed to force a smile. She was good at that.

She didn’t end up losing Graham then, not like she thought she would. When they got to Haven a week later they had to stick around for a few days while they waited for a supply ship that they could hitch a ride on to a nearby space station and from there get a transport back to the space station the TARDIS was at.

Most of Haven looked remarkably like the Black Forest of Germany, all green and lush and dark. The occupants of the small moon were hard at work cutting down large sections of that forest to clear fields and make buildings.

About half of the main settlement consisted of neatly built log cabins and carefully tended wheat fields, the rest more or less looked like an unusually nice refugee camp made up mostly of neat white hexagonal tents in varying sizes. More cabins were clearly under construction.

While they were waiting for the supply ship, the Doctor helped with some upgrades and repairs for the settlement’s electrical grid. Her companions came along to help. As Ryan was actually studying to be an electrical engineer, he was able to be so some assistance.

Yaz had spent enough time helping the Doctor with TARDIS repairs she at least knew which tools the Doctor usually wanted out of her toolbox, even when all she said was “Give me the thingy, thing.”

Graham was happy to just sit on the grass next to the power shed and let Evie teach him a clapping game. He wasn’t particularly good at it but the five year old was just happy to have someone to play with.

Suddenly he heard someone yell, “Evie! Oh my gods Evie!”

A painfully thin girl of about sixteen rushed up the grassy hillside and snatched up the child, clutching her to herself.

“Evie, Evie, oh my baby sister.”

“Elta, Elta, Elta,” crowed the child happily.

Eventually, when everyone calmed down, Graham learned that Elta was Evie’s older sister. They’d been separated when the Stenza attacked their city. Elta had thought Evie was dead like the rest of her family. Elta had made it off planet to a different refugee camp that Angstrom and Epzo had evacuated ahead of the invading Stenza fleet.

Graham’s first though was to ask both girls to come back to earth. After listening to Elta talk animatedly about her life on Haven he began to doubt that it was the best option or that she’d actually agree. She talked about working as a teacher's assistant for the younger grades, and the girls cabin she lived in, and all the friends she’d found.

The girl was still a war orphan but she’d built a life for herself and it sounded like a good one. She was among people of her own planet and from the sound of it good ones. It was clear from the way that she never let go of her little sister that she loved her dearly. Graham had never seen Evie smile the way she did when she was safely wrapped up in her big sister’s arms.

He thought about how easily he tired, he thought about how he still had to go to the doctor every couple months to make sure he was still in remission. He thought about just how hard running had become sometime. He thought a lot about how Grace always said that the most important part of being a good parent was doing what the child needed, not what you wanted.

In the end he kissed Evie on her curly blond head and promised to come see her again before he left. It still broke his heart to hug the little girl before getting on the supply ship a few days later.

As the small moon began to fade on the view screen the Doctor told him. “We can come back to visit you know. We can even do it as soon as we get the TARDIS back.”

“You really mean that Doc.”

“Of course.”

“Then yea, I’d like that.”

“Me too,” added Ryan who was standing at his other side. “Their electrical grid needed more work than the Doctor and I could finish before we left.”

After Yaz and the Doctor wandered off, Ryan put an arm around his grandfather’s shoulders. “You going to be okay Grandad?”

“Yea, I’ll be alright.”

And he was, as much as he could be. When they eventually got back to Sheffield, he went to the little kiosk at the shop on the corner that printed pictures and with the help of a nice shop girl he printed out one of Evie from his phone. He put it in his wallet with the ones of Grace and Ryan he always carried.

  
  



End file.
